


Midnight Jog

by iguana_ism



Category: Free!
Genre: A fic from my ff account, Confession, M/M, reigisa - Freeform, reigisa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Rei goes for a jog and ends up in front of Nagisa's house where the blonde invites him in. Will he finally confess how he feels?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from my fanfic.net account  
> I honestly don't remember when exactly I wrote this, but I do remember writing it so here it is

It was raining.

Hard.

Rei ducked under his jacket that he was using as an umbrella. If that's even what you want to call it. He already felt water seeping through the athletic material, leaving a section of his hair wet. He had gone out for a midnight run after realizing that he couldn't sleep, and almost out of habit, had ran his way to Nagisa's neighborhood.

Rei shook his head at the thought of the little blonde. Although he was hesitant on joining the swim team, he now saw that decision as one of the best he had ever made. He found beauty and friendship in the water, and maybe something more. Almost, as if on cue with his thoughts, Nagisa's bittersweet voice called out to him from the depths of his mind.

"Rei-chaaaaan!"

Rei slapped his cheeks lightly and tried to shake out any water that managed to get in his ears. It was almost as if Nagisa was really calling out to him... almost as if he knew Rei was thinking about him.

"Rei-chan, look up!"

That was definitely not in his mind. Following orders, he lifted his head up and found the blonde waving at him excitedly from his window.

"It's about time! What are you doing here? And in the rain!"

Rei stood dumbfounded, embarrassed from being caught in front of his crushes house. He was already making up logical excuses that would get the blonde off his back for this. "Nagisa-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

Nagisa stared confused at what the bluenette was saying. "I live here Rei-chan."

Rei mentally face palmed himself. " _I am so stupid."_

"Of course! I mean why are you up?" he quickly covered his mistake with an excusable question.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Me neither." Rei looked down at his shoes that were quickly getting soaked " _and it's all because of you."_

"Why don't you come over. It's raining, your soaked, and my parents aren't here, so we can stay up together!" Nagisa winked playfully and disappeared from his window.

Rei took a deep breath and tried to adjust his wet clothes to appear at least a little decent. He walked towards Nagisa's door and tried to steady his quickening heartbeat. It seemed every step he heard from inside would only manage to get him more worked up. Before he knew it, he had his back to the door for support. He was about to right himself up, but before he could lift himself, Nagisa swung the door open, leaving Rei's arms flailing for support.

"Ahh!" he hit the ground with a hard thud that left his arm aching from impact. Opening his eyes he realized that he had fallen in between Nagisa's bare legs? He quickly jumped up and gave Nagisa a once over. The blonde was in a black oversized t-shirt that barely grazed his toned thighs.

"Nagisa-kun! Why aren't you in pants?" Rei tried to cover his cheeks, but failed to hide his embarrassment.

Nagisa shifted nervously under Rei's intense gaze. "You don't like it?" he bit his bottom lip, anxiously waiting for Reis answer.

Rei couldn't believe the sight before him. How could he **not** be in love with this beauty. With wide magenta eyes and growing blonde hair, he was surprised nobody had made a move on the small boy. "Of course I do." he mumbled, feeling guilty for making the boy feel self-conscious.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, who hesitantly wrapped his arms around his small waist. Nagisa pulled away quickly and looked down at his now damp shirt. "Your all wet." he pouted and scratched his head "Do you want to take a bath?"

Rei looked down at his wet clothes "I believe that would be best." He placed his arms awkwardly at his side, missing the warmth of Nagisa's embrace.

"You already know where it is so I'll take some clothes in. Just get in before you catch a cold." He ran upstairs, leaving a flustered Rei alone in the doorway.

With hesitant steps, he made his way up to the restroom. He began locking the door but stopped when he remembered Nagisa was going to bring him clothes. _"He's going to see me naked!"_ He began to panic alone in the restroom, breathing heavily at the thought of both of them almost naked next to each other. " _We always change in swimming practice. It's practically the same thing."_ He tried to convince himself to not think much of it and after a few minutes, he had the confidence to discard his clothes and sit in the warm water he had prepared.

_Knock knock knock_

"I am coming in!" Nagisa walked into the restroom with a pile of clothes in his hands. "We don't wear the same size, so I hope this fits okay."

Rei nodded quietly and avoided Nagisa's wandering eyes.

"How's the water?"

"It's fine."

"That's good." Nagisa stood awkwardly not knowing where to put the clothes in his hands. "I am just gonna put this here." He patted the clothes and sauntered out of the restroom. Rei swore he could hear him giggling down the hallway. Changing quickly, he got out of the tub and put on the clothes that Nagisa had picked out for him. It was a tight fit, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I am out!" he announced as he walked into Nagisa's room.

"Ah, Rei-chan!" Nagisa looked up from his phone to look at Rei in his clothes. "You look good."

Rei blushed and sat down next to Nagisa's bed. He leaned back and tried to dry his hair, but found that his arm wouldn't allow him.

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Nagisa swung his legs off his bed and stared at Rei curiously.

"It's nothing." Rei hissed in pain as he tried once again to dry his hair.

"Is your arm hurt?"

"I suppose it is." Rei examined his arm and sure enough he had a nasty bruise, proof of his humiliating fall earlier.

"Can I dry your hair for you?" Nagisa asked, already taking the towel out of Rei's hands. "Come here." He opened his legs and patted the space between his thighs.

Rei eyed Nagisa wearily. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle himself properly being so close to Nagisa, and with no pants to make it worse. "It's fine, my hair will dry by itself."

"But Rei-chaaaan." Nagisa whined loudly. He grabbed Rei's shoulders and tried to pull the larger boy towards him. Rei tried to fight the little blonde, but found himself inching closer to him.

"Fine." He admitted defeat and sat in between Nagisa's legs. The smaller boy began to dry Rei's hair in a soft circular motion. Rei sighed and unconsciously let his head fall back against Nagisa's lap. Nagisa smiled and brought his head down to Rei's hair. He began humming a soft tune, lulling the larger boy to sleep.

"Nagisa-kun?" Rei mumbled

"Yes?" Nagisa stopped humming and watched Rei turn so that he can face him.

"I think I have developed feelings for you." Rei bowed his head to hide his face.

Nagisa smiled "What type of feelings?"

"Romantic ones." Rei confessed, trying to cover his blush.

Nagisa laughed and sat down on the floor next to Rei. "Can I tell you something too?"

Rei nodded and tried to prepare himself for rejection. He took a deep breath and waited for Nagisa to talk.

Nagisa shifted closer to Rei and set his hand on the other boys knee. "I like you too."

Rei looked up at Nagisa, surprised by his words. "What?"

"I. Like. Rei-chan. Too." He sounded out each word so the bluenette could understand exactly what he was saying. "I like you, and you like me." Nagisa inched closer, so he was only inches away from Reis face. "Do you want to kiss?"

Rei looked into Nagisa's magenta eyes. Of course he wanted to kiss him. He would be stupid to say no right now. "Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked, still disbelieving of the situation.

Nagisa giggled and nodded his head. He sat on Rei's lap and closed the gap between them, turning their awkward words into a passionate kiss. Rei wound his arms around Nagisa's waist, while Nagisa wrapped his arms around Reis neck. The kiss was sloppy and it took a couple tries to finally get it right, but it was everything to them. After many months of dancing around each other's feelings they could finally express their affections toward each other.

Rei was the first to pull away after realizing that he had run out of breath. Nagisa on the other hand still kept his body close to Reis. Not that he minded, just having the blonde next to him was enough for the larger boy.

Nagisa yawned against Rei's neck and snuggled into Rei's embrace. "Do you want to go to sleep Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa nodded and walked to his bed with Reis hand in his. He slipped under his covers and rolled to the edge of his bed so hit back was hitting the wall. "Jump in." he mumbled sleepily. Rei obliged and laid down stiffly by the blondes side. Nagisa snuggled into his chest and began falling asleep. Rei laughed at how childlike the actions were, but still he accepted the love.

"Goodnight Nagisa-kun." Rei kissed Nagisa's forehead and held the smaller boy in his arms. Once Nagisa was sure Rei was asleep, he perched himself up on one elbow and pecked Reis cheek. "Goodnight Rei-chan."


End file.
